An Eternity Together
by somerhaldah
Summary: Elena and Matt are drowning because he drove off of Wickery Bridge. She realizes that she will soon be dead. But when she gets a chance to be saved by the Salvatore brother she loves, she rejects it and tells him to save Matt instead. Elena dies but becomes conscious soon again. As memories she thought she never knew rejoice, she realizes she may have picked the wrong brother.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters in it.**

Darkness flashed into my eyes and I felt engulfed in my own breath. Water quickly filled my lungs and refrained me from breathing. I tried to scream, but no words came out, only scattered sounds. I knew that I would die soon. This was the end of my life, and I hadn't even lived yet. Everyone I loved would mourn my death, though I didn't want it to ruin their lives.

Suddenly, I saw a dark figure swim down to the deep, abyss like river. It swam right next to the car that both me and Matt were dying our sad death in. As the figure got closer, I could make out a face. It was… it was Stefan!

He swam closer to me and observed me for a quick second. Then he extended his hands to help pull me to the surface and save my life. As I began to take his hand, I remembered Matt sitting next to me, also about to die. For some reason, his life seemed more important to me than even mine. I quickly let go of Stefan's hand and motioned towards Matt. At first Stefan was confused, but then he realized that I was telling him to save the blonde teen, instead of the love of his life. He looked into my melancholy eyes to make sure that I was sure about my decision. Finally, he reached towards Matt and pulled him up out of the deep water into dry safety.

As I saw the two figures swim up, my eyes began to close, and my breathing lessened. My heart's beating slowed down as well. Finally, when I realized that my life was over, I closed my eyes and peacefully went into a deep eternal sleep…


	2. The Decision

As I drifted into the darkness of death, I felt like I was falling into an abyss. It was cold and lonely, but I had no way around it. When I finally, landed however, the place seemed familiar. Looking around I cautiously walked down the gravel of what seemed to be bordering woods. I was somehow barefoot and in a torn white dress.

I walked for what seemed like hours, but I knew it was only minutes. I finally approached something in the distance. It seemed like something lying on the cold, hard, floor. As I walked closer, I realized it was a person, to be more precise, a man. His chiseled features were beautiful. I saw his beautiful sea blue eyes sparkle in the moon.

Suddenly, his head turned towards me, making visible his entire, god-like face. He stood up and in seconds was at the foot of a girl. She had beautiful, long, chestnut colored hair and piercing brown eyes. She was on the phone, and was as shocked as me when the beautiful figure appeared in front of her.

"Katherine?" The man asked.

The named seemed desperately familiar.

"Um… No… I… I'm Elena." Elena said, obviously afraid of the random stranger.

"Oh…you just look…I'm sorry. You just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon." He said

Damon?! Why were all these names so familiar but I couldn't find a trace in my head of them?!

"Not to be weird or anything, Damon, but, it's kinda creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." Said Elena.

"You're one to talk," Damon said teasingly, "You're out here all by yourself."

"It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here." Elena said "I got into a fight with my boyfriend." She said frowning.

"Bout what? May I ask?" Damon asked.

She sighed before she answered and said "Life, future, he's got it all mapped out."

"And you don't want it?" Damon asked seemingly knowing.

I stood listening to their conversation, and I had realized that for some reason they didn't see me, even though I was standing a foot away from them. What was going on? I was hoping to figure it out as the conversation continued.

"I don't know what I want." Elena said shrugging.

"Well that's not true. You want what everybody wants." He said.

"What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" She teased.

"Hm." He said as he chuckled. "Well let's say I've been around a long time I've learned a few things." Damon said, like it had more of a meaning than he had said.

Elena smiled at him. Her attraction to him was obvious, as was his to her.

"So, Damon, tell me, what is it that I want?" She asked with a flirty smile, waiting for his interesting answer.

He stared at her for a few seconds, and then said "You want a love that consumes you," he said walking closer and closer to her. "You want passion and adventure and even a little danger."

As he finished, they stood in silence both staring into each other's eyes. Elena was speechless for a moment.

"So what do you want?" She asked, now very interested in the answer.

He sighed, about to tell her, when a car horn signaled for Elena. She turned away from him to look at the oncoming car.

"That's my parents." She said, the sadness of leaving this beautiful stranger obvious in her face.

As she turned around, there was only centimeter distance between their two faces. Damon opened his eyes very wide, looked into Elena's eyes and said "I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight Elena."

And he was gone in seconds, as he had appeared. Had he made her forget? But how?

I walked towards the girl when my bare foot suddenly felt a deep puddle. I looked down to see my reflection. I was shocked. I looked exactly like Elena, there was not one difference!

Suddenly I remembered everything. That was me almost two years ago. That was Damon, who I loved, along with his also beautiful brother Stefan. Damon, who loved me more than anything in the world and I had just told him that I love his brother and that I'm letting him go. I told him that if I had met him first, things might have been different. But what I had just witnessed was the night that my parents died. I had met Stefan that night, as he saved me from death. But this was before the crash. Which means, I met Damon first.

Damon knew that I had met him first, but he didn't tell me, because he didn't want to ruin my relationship with Stefan.

As, I walked further into the woods, I saw an old door sitting in the middle of the road. It had cobwebs, and the brown color was now an ugly gray. For some reason I was being pulled to it, however. I opened it, and closed my eyes as I stepped inside. When I opened my eyes I was in my room in my house. It felt so cozy finally being home.

However, I wasn't the only one there. Damon was sitting, toying with something in his hand.

Elena suddenly came out of the bathroom, and as she did he said "Cute PJ's" with a flirty smile.

Elena had obviously not expected him to be there, so she said "I'm tired Damon."

He suddenly picked up something from his hand, my necklace! I remember that night when Elijah took of my necklace so he could compel me and take me to Klaus, but it hadn't worked because both Salvatore brothers came to my rescue. Damon found the necklace that I thought I would never see again.

"Brought you this" he said with a generous smile.

She gasped and said "I thought that was gone."

Damon shook his head.

"Thank you." She said about to take the necklace out his hand.

But he pulled it away.

Scared, she said "Please give it back."

He stepped closer to her and said "I just have to say something."

She took a deep breath and stepped back "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" She asked as her voice shook.

"Because what I'm about to say is…probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life.

"Damon don't go there." She said

"I just have to say it once, you need to hear it," he said as he stepped closer and closer towards her while she kept stepping back.

Finally they stopped, looking into each other's eyes and he said " I love you, Elena. "

She looked at him, not knowing what to say, but as if she knew he would tell her this.

He continued, "and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you, and why you can't know this. I don't deserve you," He said shaking his head, "but my brother does."

He kissed her on the forehead and looked back at her eyes.

Damon had told me he loved me but he made me forget so I would stay with his brother. No matter how much he loves me, he sacrificed all that love just so I could be happy, and with someone else, his won brother.

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do." He said, his voice cracking.

All of a sudden a single tear swam from his beautiful blue eye. I had never seen Damon cry, or at least I thought I hadn't. It was so sad. I felt such deep compassion for this lonely vampire. All his life, no one had wanted him or loved him. His father always compared him to Stefan, Katherine made him search for her for 145 years but never loved him, and now I chose his brother. But, when he the chance to get the girl he loves, he makes her forget that he loves her, so that his brother is happy.

And then he disappeared through the window. She stood, with no memory of what had just happened, with her necklace on, wondering where it came from.

Suddenly, a force pulled me away from the room into darkness. I closed my eyes as fast I could, worried about what would happen next. When I opened my eyes, I gasped. I was in a small room and I felt something cold, maybe metal, underneath me. I sat up quickly. There was a burning in my throat, one that I had never felt before. Where was I? I was pretty sure this wasn't another flashback.

"Elena…"

My head snapped to the left, only to see Stefan, with tears in his beautiful eyes, staring at me. I was sure this wasn't a memory because he was looking right at me.

"Stefan… what's going on? How am I alive?" I asked.

"I don't know… I was just about to leave to get Damon and let him say good bye but… all of a sudden you woke up." He said.

I looked around, taking in the setting of the room I was in. Under me was a metal tray, like something that corpses were laid onto at a morgue.

"Stefan, where am I?" I asked.

He looked at me, thinking of how to say what he was about to say.

"You're in Mystic Falls hospital…morgue. They thought you were dead, Elena. They didn't know what else to do." He said his voice cracking on the word "dead".

Suddenly, Damon burst through the door.

"You're… you're alive. How do you feel?" He asked putting his leather jacket around me for warmth.

"My throat is burning and my hands are freezing. I don't know what's going on… I-" I stopped suddenly, realizing what had happened, or what was happening.

"Am I... am I in transition… to become a… a vampire?" I asked staring from brother to brother, hoping one had the answer.

Damon sighed, and I turned to look at him.

"Damon… "

He nodded, to answer my question. I gasped and buried my head in my legs. I looked up, my knees to my chest. I was becoming the thing that I had never wanted. My parents had hated vampires when they were alive and would do anything to kill them, and now their daughter was a monster. I still couldn't understand how this had happened.

"How…how do you know, Damon?" I asked.

"Meredith told me. She said that when you came in today after fainting you had a hemorrhage and you could've died, so she decided to do what she thought was saving you." He said rolling his eyes when he said "saving you".

Stefan had just been sitting in the corner, shocked, he only wanted to do what was best for his girlfriend, and he thought it was his entire fault. If he had saved her, she wouldn't have turned into a vampire.

"Is Matt ok?" I asked.

"He's fine, just dizzy." Stefan answered.

"The real question is, are you going to go through with the transition?" Damon asked, his eyes widening.

I looked around the room, trying to think of an answer. I finally sighed and said,

"No."

Both Damon and Stefan gasped. The horror was flooding their eyes, knowing that the girl they love has a chance to live and be with them for eternity, and she just wants to throw it away.

"Elena… we'll teach you how to control your hunger and not feed on humans. But please, don't end your life because you're scared." Damon said with much sadness in his voice.

"Life? This counts as a life? A life is going to college, getting married, having kids, then growing old and watching your kids have kids. I want to be able to be a little, old, gray-haired grandma sitting in my rocking chair, knowing that when I die, I'll have fulfilled my life's purpose. Feeding on people and then dying is a waste of an eternity. Even Stefan, who had everything under control, went through a terrifying hundred years or so of being a ripper."

Both brothers stared at me. I had stated all the facts and they knew there was nothing to change my mind. But they would try.

"Elena, I almost lost you once, I don't want it to happen again, but this time for eternity. Please, Elena, I love you. We can get married and we can adopt kids, but please, don't choose to die." Said Stefan as a tear escaped his eye.

Damon stood in the corner of the cold room, waiting till Stefan was done. Finally he said,

"If you choose to die, you'll have wasted all the times we saved you, and all the times you almost died. Elena your life is worth a lot, and we promise you, you can learn to control yourself. The reason Stefan was a ripper was because he had no one to guide him for a long time, until Lexi came along. But you have two experienced vampires to help you, right from the start." He said, hoping for me to agree.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Tell everyone I loved them and I'll miss them. I love you, both of you." As I said that I ran with vampire speed out of the room.

I knew I had some time before I was as vulnerable to the sun as Stefan and Damon were, so I ran to my house, to say good bye to everything I would miss when I died.

I opened the door, and quickly ran up the stairs to my room. I jumped onto my bed, and held the teddy bear, that my mom had given to me for my sixth birthday. A tear landed on his plush ear, and I suddenly heard footsteps.

Damon suddenly, appeared in front of me, inches away from my face.

"Damon, I…how did you know where I was?"

"I took a good guess." He said with a serious look.

"Why are you here? I told you I'm not going through with the transition." I said sternly.

"Elena, you're being an idiot! Do you know the grief everyone will go through when you're dead?! Especially if you _chose_ to die! Everyone in Mystic Falls has done everything in their power over the last two years to make sure you stay alive. Most of us have almost died in the process. Are you really going to waste all of that just because you're afraid?" He shouted at me.

I had no words. Of course I had thought of that and everyone missing me, but I didn't want to live like this. I looked into his eyes, as I sat up straight on the bed.

"Elena, stop thinking of you for one second and think of everyone else! What will happen to Jeremy? He has no one now, since both you and Alaric will be dead. Caroline and Bonnie will have lost their best friend since birth, and Matt will mourn the loss of the love of his life. And what about Stefan? He's absolutely in love with you. He hasn't even had a second with you and you decide to die." Damon continued on.

"Damon, I was thinking of everyone else when I made my decision! I'll be a newborn vampire running around ripping people heads off and draining them of blood! I won't even be able to be around my own brother. That's what will kill me the most. Not have the person to me be able to come within a mile of me." I said sobbing.

Damon took my head in his hands and bent down so our eyes were leveled.

"I will never ever let you kill anyone. I'll teach you how to control it. But promise me one thing, if you do decided to go through with the transition, don't ask Stefan for help. He'll tell you to feed on bunnies, and that won't help you control your hunger it'll only make it worse."

I nodded at him. I sighed and finally said "I'm going through with the transition."

"Why did you change your mind?" he asked, shocked.

"Because, I remember."


	3. Turning Point

Damon stared at me for what seemed like forever. Finally, he took two small steps towards me.

"What exactly do you remember?" He asked, with a solid look, not allowing any emotion.

"You know what I'm talking about, Damon, when you compelled me the night of my parent's death, and when you… you told me you… loved me." I said, my voice shaking.

"Ok, you remember, so what? You chose Stefan; he's the one you love." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

I couldn't argue with him about that, I did love Stefan. He made me feel loved, and like I was important. He was my silver lining when my parents died. Without him, I'm probably wouldn't have made it through.

"You're right, I do love him. But that was the old me, the human me who thought that I had to make a decision because life goes quickly. He was the person who I thought that I wanted to grow old with. But obviously, growing old is out of the question anymore." I said, wincing at the word growing.

"Elena, you have no idea how much it hurts me to know that it'll always be Stefan. But, I want you to be happy." He said with a somber look on his face.

"Something I've realized through all of this, however, is that I'll never be happy. I'm a vampire, frozen in time forever. Never moving on from my teenage years. And, I think Stefan represents all those struggles of my human life. But, now that I am a vampire, I don't know if he's enough for me anymore. Yes, I love him, but it's nothing compared to the love that I feel for you." I said staring into his blue eyes.

"If you knew that, then why did you put me through the pain of not seeing me when you said good bye over the phone?" He asked walking closer and closer to me.

"Because it wasn't just Stefan. It was everyone who I care about and love, Damon." I said.

He rolled his eyes before saying "You always say that, but you just told me that you loved me, so why wasn't I mentioned either? I can tell you why, Elena, because you don't love me, you're just saying you do so that you won't lose me, because you're just like Katherine. Katherine wanted everyone by her. But you can't Elena, you can't love two people. It's either me or Stefan. And if you don't make this decision, I'll make it for you by leaving this crummy little town." He said as his nostrils flared.

I stepped back, frightened of Damon's rage. I began to think about it and he was absolutely right. I had put him through hell trying to save my life, and now I was going to act as if he had no feelings. But I needed to know something from him first.

"Before I make my decision, I need to ask you something important, why did you compel me those times?" I asked.

He stood for a second stumped, not expecting me to ask this.

"Because I meant what I said, both times. I wanted you to get what you were looking for. And you did, when you're parents died, Stefan helped you through it, giving you all the love you could possibly need. And when I told you I loved you, I didn't want to be selfish, knowing that my brother was better for you. But now that you're a vampire, everything's changed, what was better for you before is something completely and utterly different. "He said as his voice shook.

"And that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Damon, I swear to you, I will never hurt you ever again, for eternity, and this is the final time I choose." I said.

He stood waiting for my answer, his hands shaking.

"I choose…. you. I love you. You make my eyes light up every time I see you. When I'm in your arms, I feel safe, invincible, like if anything were to try to harm me, you'd be there to stop it. And in the words of a fantastic poet, I want a love that consumes me, I want passion and adventure and even a little danger," I said smiling at him, "and you give me all of that, and that's why I choose you."

"Elena… finally!" He said jumping at me to embrace me. He tilted my head, so I was directly under his lips, and he kissed me. He kissed me with more love than ever. His hands explored my back, rushing up and down it. The kiss was so powerful, so hypnotizing, that we didn't even hear approaching footsteps.

Suddenly, the door creaked open a little bit, and a small voice whispered through it,

"Elena, are you ok?" It was Jeremy. Stefan had probably told him where I was.

I pulled away from Damon in a split second turning to face Jeremy.

"I'm fine, Jer, I decided to complete the transition." I said smiling.

I began to walk towards him to embrace him and assure him that I was fine, when Damon appeared in front of me.

"Damon… what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"You're craving blood, and being close to someone who you care about isn't the best thing right now. Don't you remember what happened to Vicki?" He asked.

"Once you learn to control your hunger, or at least get some human blood, that's not your brother's, then you can hug all you want. But for now, it's too dangerous." Damon continued.

"Ok, that sounds reasonable. I love you Jer." I said smiling at him.

"I love you too Elena." He smiled back.

* * *

Damon and I went outside to his car. He was planning on driving us to a nearby town with a big population where he would teach me to feed but not kill.

Suddenly a voice behind me called out, "Wow you really are exactly like Katheirne."


	4. The Hunt

"Stefan…" I said, realizing the familiarity of the voice.

He suddenly appeared in front of my face, maybe an inch away.

"How could you do this Elena? You know I love you and you know how much I've sacrificed for you." Stefan shouted as his nostrils flared.

"You heard…" I answered, dropping my head guiltily.

"Every word." Stefan said, in a lower voice.

"Don't talk to her like that," Damon said, suddenly appearing in front of me, "She loved you, you left her, end of story."

"But I came back, didn't I? And, I left to save you, Damon! Obviously, I should have just let you die!" Stefan yelled, enraged.

Damon lunged at Stefan, shoving him onto the cement sidewalk. Damon reached his hand up, ready to punch Stefan, when I used my newfound vampire speed to stop his arm.

"Damon… don't… please." I begged, restraining his arm.

Hearing my plea, Damon jumped back to stand next to me. He leaned down quickly, so quickly that only a vampire could see, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I whispered back, grasping his hand tightly, letting him know that it really was ok.

As I turned back around to where Stefan was pushed to the floor, it was empty. He was gone. Damon and I exchanged glances of shock.

"Where is he?" I asked worried. I had chosen Damon, but I still cared about Stefan. He had helped me through my parent's death, and I couldn't just ignore that.

"I don't know, but right now, we have to worry about you completing the transition." Damon said, caressing the back of his fingers against my cheek. I touched his warm hand as he did so, and I felt connected to him, like the spot where he touched me linked us in an unthinkable but beautiful way.

Suddenly, I felt my eyes begin to tingle and my mouth began to ache. I yelled in pain Damon instantly understood the situation.

"This is your body's way of reminding you that you need to complete the transition. We'd better go now before…" Damon stopped, not wanting to even think of what would happen if I didn't complete the transition.

I nodded, and we walked to his car.

* * *

About 20 minutes into the silent car ride, I spoke, "So, where exactly are we going, Damon?" I asked. Hearing his name roll off my tongue was a feeling I hadn't had with Stefan. When I was with Stefan, it just seemed… forced, like I wanted to love him, but there was something holding me back, Damon.

From the moment I spotted Damon, I knew he was the most astounding and beautiful creature I had ever seen. He had an edge, but he controlled it well.

"We're going to a town just outside of Mystic Falls, since we don't have much time." He said, looking over at me.

"How am I gonna… you know…" I asked.

"Feed? I'll show you, and I'll guide you through it." He said, reassuring me that he would help me every step of the way.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at him. He really was amazing.

* * *

Damon stopped the car, and turned to face me "We're here." His wonderful voice chimed.

He quickly closed his door, and just as I was about to open mine, he appeared on the other side of the window, and gracefully opened it for me.

"Thank you, again." I said, blushing. I was happy that I could finally be myself, and not have to hide my feelings for him.

As I stepped out of the car, he grasped my hand, holding it tight. Holding hands, we walked through the streets of this small town. A sign hung upon a pole, which read "Welcome to Timesville. Population 4000."

"Hi! I haven't seen you around here before, are you two new?" A perky woman asked, suddenly appearing in front of us.

"Yes, we just moved here from Mystic Falls." Damon quickly answered, with a kind smile.

"Oh, I've heard of that! Well, welcome to our little town, it's small, but everyone is very warm and kind." She said, before walking away.

I understood why Damon chose this town. It was small, trusting, and we could easily cover our tracks.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Follow me." Damon said and ran with vampire speed.

I followed with as much energy as I had without blood. I ran until I heard Damon's breathing. I turned to find him leaning on a building with his arms crossed.

"Lesson one, never run after a vampire, especially of my age. They will outrun you." He said with a seductive smile.

I stood silently, watching how the sunlight beautifully hit every crevice of his gracefully sculpted face.

"Ok, so what's my next lesson?" I said, gradually walking towards him with every word.

"Next is the hunt. Find a victim, and go for someone vulnerable." He answered.

My eyes quickly scoured the almost empty streets, when I finally spotted a boy. He was probably about my age, maybe a year or two older. He walked into a store, and from outside the glass, transparent door, I could see him stuffing things into his coat pocket. He then waved at the cashier who was not paying attention, and waltzed out of the store.

I turned to Damon and said " I found him."

Damon had been watching the boy the whole time as well, so he answered "Good, choice, now comes the stalk. Let's go."

Damon stayed behind me so he wouldn't scare the boy.

I pretended to look at a map not knowing where to go. As the boy neared me, I began the stalk.

"Hi, I'm sorry do you know how to get to… um… ugh… I'm sorry. I'm new here and I'm just completely lost. Can you help me?" I asked with innocence.

He looked me over and his eyes lit up. He was intrigued, and that was exactly what I had intended to happen.

"Um, sure." He said swallowing. "Since you don't know where you need to go, do you want to come over to my house, and figure it out?" He smiled slyly at me.

Was he serious?! Even as a human I wouldn't have fallen for that.

Instantaneously, my fangs appeared, and the veins reddened under my eyes.

"Nope, here is perfect, now don't scream. This won't hurt." I said, compelling him, before I plunged my sharp fangs into his warm, velvety skin.

I felt his warm blood pour into my mouth, furthering my bloodlust.

"Elena, you have about 5 seconds until you have to let go, or you'll kill him." Damon said, worriedly.

I ignored his warning, and continued on with the feeding.

Suddenly, however, his blood flowed slower and slower, and his heart was going at a slower pace. He was dying, and I knew it, but I couldn't stop.

Damon began pulling me away, but I elbowed him with all my strength, sending him flying back. He ran back to try to detach me from the boy, but he couldn't. It was too much.

The limp, lifeless body of the boy, finally fell out of my hands, and onto the floor.

I stepped back, realizing what I had done.

"Oh no!" I shouted before running away from Damon. I was sure Damon followed me, but I couldn't face him, I had to run.


	5. Realization

I ran faster and faster into the empty streets. I didn't know what else I could do. I… I killed someone. I was a monster, but I didn't care. And, the scariest part was that I liked it, the stalk, the hunt, and the kill. This wasn't supposed to be happening, none of this was.

Suddenly, something grasped my waist, pulling me backwards down the street, and leaving me powerless. A firm set of hands twisted me around to face a set of glimmering blue eyes filled with concern.

"It's ok, Elena—" Damon began.

"No it's not ok, Damon. I killed someone, and I liked it!" As I choked out the last word, a sea of tears began to flow from my eyes.

Damon embraced me, knowing that saying anything would only make it worse. I laid my head down on his cool chest, as I continued sobbing.

"No, you know what, no! I'm not going to stand here crying and wasting time, when I could be learning to control it. I mean, killing is in a vampire's nature, so iif I just learn to control the need to kill, I'll get through it." I said, suddenly jumping away from Damon.

"And that's why I am here. To help you. Elena, you'll get through this, with me by your side." Damon said smiling sincerely.

"I know I will. Thank you." I smiled back.

He stepped towards me, holding his hands out to reach my waist. As he did, he pulled me close to him, so there wasn't anything between us. He put two fingers under my chin, pulling my face up to him. As he did so, he pressed his silk lips against mine, which seemed so plain compared to his. Our lips intermingled, moving synchronized against each other. Our frantic kissing only allowed for half second breaks to breathe, which resulted in heavy panting.

It seemed like we'd been kissing for hours on the empty street, when we finally pulled apart, both exhausted. He stared into my eyes, and I stared back. He stroked my hair, pushing it behind my ear. He then supped my face into his soft hands.

"I love you, Elena." Damon said.

I looked at his beautiful mouth produce those wonderful words. I knew he loved me. But I never felt the same way. This moment was different. Nothing else mattered in the universe except us. Damon and me. We were one. One with each other, and one with the world. Nothing could break us.

"I love you too, Damon." I said, smiling at him.

He reached down to grasp my hand. He held it tightly, almost as if he was afraid of losing me if he didn't.

"Maybe we should go look for somewhere to stay." I suggested.

"Hmmm, I think so too." He said, smiling at me.

We walked deeper into the small town, before noticing a small inn at the end of a lit road. It looked very homey, and sweet. Damon and I exchanged glances of approval before walking into the small building.

A middle aged woman sat at a small desk in front of the door, sketching something on a rigid piece of paper.

As she heard us walk in, she quickly looked up to analyze us.

"How may I help you two?" She asked kindly.

"We're looking for open rooms. Do you have any vacancies?" I asked calmly.

"Let me check my book." She responded, before looking down at a wide notebook, which had only been opened to the first page.

"It seems we only have one room open, the master suite. Don't take its name literally. It's small, but larger than the other rooms."

"We'll take it." Damon says, flashing his pearl white teeth as he smiles.

The woman stood up, and walked to a small drawer, rummaging loudly through it. As she walked back towards us, she held a small silver jey in her wrinkled hand.

"Here you go, enjoy your stay. Your room is the first one up the stairs to the right." She said, placing the little key into Damon's open hand.

"Thank you." We both said, before walking to the small wooden staircase. It seemed like it would break in second, but was efficient enough to hold both our weights.

Once we reached the top of the stairs, Damon picked me up into his arms, putting my hands around his neck. He held me wedding style, tightly holding me towards his firm chest.

Once we were in the cozy room, he carefully placed me on the bed. After he did, he walked around to the other side of it, and laid down too. We lay in silence, staring into each other's eyes, maybe even souls. Our fingers intertwined, warmth flowing from his hand to mine and back.

He leaned in to kiss me slowly, but I couldn't wait. I jumped onto his lips, crashing mine against his. He was shocked, but he didn't stop it. As we got deeper into the kiss, I felt my hand begin to unbutton his dark shirt. His hands curled through my hair, as did mine to his.

When I finally pulled off his shirt, I looked for a moment at his beautifully sculpted chest. Finally, I reached back to him to kiss him, but this time I was surprised. He turned me over, so I was on my back, and he lay on top of my chest. He kissed me with such passion that I had never felt before.

He tugged and pulled at my shirt until it was completely off. He threw it off the side of the bed onto a sandy colored rug. Next he pulled my sweat pants off, as I pulled his rough jeans off.

I was left only in my bra and him in his boxers. Again, our lips crashed against one another's, not letting go.

I had never felt like this before, and it was all because of him.

Damon.

* * *

I woke up to a startling bang. I looked over to see Damon sound asleep. Maybe it was just me or maybe something I heard in my dream. However, a whipping wind slashed across my face, tossing my hair at my face. A shadowy figure appeared in front of me. I realized who it was momentarily.

The voice belonging to the body rang out "Hello Elena."

The figure grabbed me and pinned me against the wall, within seconds I felt my eyes close and the room went black.


	6. Intrusion

The bright sun bursting in from the small windows woke me. I rubbed my eyes, and turned to the right of me, only to find Damon staring at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked, trying to keep his voice equal.

"Yeah, I think so?" I said stretching my arms up.

"I heard something and woke up to find you lying on the floor unconscious. Do you remember what happened?" He said.

"I… I don't remember. It's all a blur to me." Of course I remembered, but I didn't want Damon to worry. He was just finally beginning to be happy and I didn't want to ruin it for him.

"Are you sure? I want you to be safe, and I will do anything to keep you that way." He said, staring deep into my eyes.

"I just need to rest, maybe I'll remember then." I said.

I cupped his face in my hands and just stared at him. He loved me, he really did, and he would risk his life for me without a second thought. But that would put him in even more danger, and I just couldn't let that happen. I moved towards him and kissed his soft velvety lips. I could feel his tension and worries drift away knowing that I was safe.

We finally pulled away from each other, and his signature smile took its usual place on his lips.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked, his voice more upbeat.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I answered back seductively.

"Anything that involves being with you." He said smiling and arising from the bed.

"I'm gonna make breakfast. Is there anything specific you would want?" He asked, flashing his crooked smile.

I jumped out of bed and to the mini kitchen in the room.

"I want to do it. You always care for me, so today, , I will care for you." I said, grinning at him.

He raised his hands in defeat and chuckled.

"That's fine, but please don't make chili." He said grinning.

"How are pancakes?" I asked.

"Perfect." He said smiling.

I found most of the ingredients, but I improvised others. Damon and I both knew that I was I horrible cook, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that we were finally together.

Once I was finally finished, I brought Damon and myself a plate with 10 pancakes and syrup on top.

"Mmm, this looks great. Thank you." He said as he kissed me quickly on the lips.

"You're welcome." I said smiling.

We ate in bed, and I had to admit, it was the first time in a long time that I actually felt like a normal teenager, whose life wasn't run by vampire drama. I was a normal girl, making breakfast for my boyfriend. My _boyfriend_. It felt so weird using that word when describing Damon. But it seemed to come naturally to me, like it was normal.

Once we finished, which was very quick, I got up to clean the plate, but Damon pulled me back in, placing the plate gently onto the floor. He kissed my neck softly, as if I was still a fragile human. He kissed completely down my arm and my body, until he reached my stomach. Then, he looked up at me and went back up to kiss my lips. My tongue intertwined with his as it commanded mine. He pulled away, leaving only our foreheads touching, and we breathed heavily. I tasted his sweet breath on my lips, and heard his quick breathing. Everything felt so natural, like this was the way things were supposed to be. I pulled away from him and reached for the plate to put it in the sink.

"Let's go out. I still need to learn to control my hunger." I said, washing the dish.

He nodded, understanding my reasoning. He practically jumped out of the bed and went to take a shower.

While he was gone, I began to think about my intruder. I had hoped that Damon and I leaving would let us be away from all of that drama, but of course I was mistaken. But for now, I wanted to not mention anything to Damon and ruin his happiness.

When Damon opened the door, he stood shirtless, with only a towel covering everything below his waist. He still had droplets of water encasing his hair that glistened in the sun. He smelled like vanilla and coconut soap. He was like a model straight out of a magazine. And he was _mine. All mine._ It felt great knowing this.

"How was your shower?" I asked, giggling.

"Good. But it would've been better if you were in it with me." He said grinning.

I walked closer to him smiling and said, "Well, maybe when we get back, that can be arranged."

"Mmmm" He said, with a crooked smile.

"Let's get dressed. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back." I said smiling.

* * *

As we walked out of the inn door, we held hands. It was awkward, but good for the both of us.

"You know, if we weren't both vampires, we would make a kickass human couple." Damon said grinning.

I smiled up at him, and squeezed his hand tighter.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I found a bar that's off the radar right outside of this town. It's an easy way for you to learn to control your thirst without anyone knowing. I'll drink from the first person, and show you exactly what to do."

"Ok, you'll be my teacher." I said giggling.

* * *

Driving through the close to deserted town, the car was practically silent. But not because it was awkward, but because we were both enjoying the freedom from Mystic Falls. Our thoughts were lost in anything and everything. I thought of mine and Damon's future, getting married, exploring the world together. It was so exciting.

Suddenly, the car stopped on an empty street next to an alley. Damon pressed the pedal, but the car was at a standstill. We exchanged looks of confusion because we had just rented the car from a lot and it seemed to be in pretty good shape.

A figure jumped onto the front window, flashing its fangs at us. It was my intruder. It smiled at us, and jumped back off, walking towards my window.

"What a shock running into you here." The person said grinning.

Katherine.


End file.
